


Jet Black Hearts 3.14: Lanie Greenfield

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Laniejust wanted to remember her mom as her mom again.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 3





	Jet Black Hearts 3.14: Lanie Greenfield

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 3.14, "Long-Distance Call."

In the days after her mom had passed, Lanie would have given anything for just a few more words. 

Now, though. Lanie couldn't look at the photos on the wall anymore. She couldn't listen to her father tell Simon about Mom. She couldn't think about the last time she'd talked to her mom, the last time they'd held hands. The last time her mom had told her she loved her.

She stopped going online. Stopped chatting. She stopped talking about her mother at all.

Instead, Lanie closed her eyes at night and saw the words spell themselves out behind her eyelids. _Come to me_.

_Come to me. Come to me. Come to me_.


End file.
